Krilishin and Krilisha
“I’m bored Krilisha! What shall we do now?” The thin whining voice was that of Krilish’s eldest son Krilishin. He had inherited some of his father’s mannerisms and qualities, but courage and intellect were not amongst them. :At 20 years of age, he had known only privilege and had wanted for nothing. He had been used to having everything done for him, consequently “being bored” was quite routine for Krilishin. Over the years release from boredom had demanded ever more extreme solutions, culminating in the latest escapade the two had been instrumental in discharging. His sister Krilisha turned around and held his steely gaze with a more formidable one of her own “You know Krilishin, you’d be nothing without me! You know it..You’re basically a coward with no imagination, and depend on me for excitement” :Krilisha was 2 years his senior and everything Krilishin was not. She was tough and ruthless, devoid of any sort of feeling or emotion. Her Psycopathic tendencies were well known, and those who knew her gave her a wide berth if at all possible. She was a stunningly beautiful woman, who was not averse to using her looks and charm to get her own way. Being Krilish’s only daughter, he forgave her most things. But this latest escapade was serious. They had hired Jamelik Lethmarin of the Borkian Mercenaries to rid her of the settlement of Klan Warriors on Giletheon IX a planet rich in Irenium Ore, vital for the Warp drives in the new Karn Ships.Elimination of the Klan Warriors would pave the way for the mining consortium under the management of Krilisha to move in and start operations. But the Klan Warriors had no wish to move their headquarters and had stalled Krilisha at every step. However when Krilish had heard of the plot it had been much too late to stop it. He had to act swiftly to limit the damage, and had already called in Jamelik Lethmarin to pay him off and to demand the extermination of any survivors – there could be no witnesses to this atrocity for, after all, the Klan Warriors were part of the Karn Empire. As Krilishin was about to respond to Krilisha’s last remarks, the door burst open and in walked their father, Klan Lord Krilish, his face portraying a stern countenance. “This time the pair of you have gone too far!!” Krilish was incandescent with fury. “Do you realise there were over 12,000 Klan Warriors on Giletheon? He barked. “But they are only Klan Warriors father” interjected Krilishin “not even members of the highest caste, they are dispensible, they were refusing to let us ‘The Regus’ mine the Irenium Ore, they had to be dealt with!” :Krilish turned to face his eldest son the look of utter contempt written across his face “I see you never personally dealt with anything Krilishin!” Krilishin lost for words and open mouthed glanced across at Krilisha for support. “Oh don’t be hard on him father”, Krilisha fawned, playing what she regarded as her ‘Daddy’s little girl trump card’ “We both did it for the best!” :“'You' did it Krilisha!” Krilish spit the words through his clenched teeth. “Krilishin hasn’t got the brains for it, nor the stomach for that matter!” Krilishin stood up “That’s unfair father.…” :“Shut up!” Krilish was abrupt and to the point “I will think of ways to curb your enthusiasm, in the meantime while I try to blame this unfortunate incident on the Nexus, you will both remain here confined to your quarters, is that completely understood?” “Yes father!” Krilishin and Krilisha responded in unison. Krilish turned on his heels and marched out. He had a lot to arrange. Hengist 09:04, October 29, 2009 (UTC)